Verdigris
by celestia101
Summary: A new member joins the crew. OC deviates from canon. pairing involved! be forewarned.
1. Chapter 1 Cold in Blood

Verdigris

_Fear! No! Control it! Don't ever let her see. This is the last time, I swear! _

Pain flared as the bladed crop struck home again and again.

**Cold in Blood**

_30 earth standard years later..._

_Xhosa Prime_

"Lieutenant Kim, please report to Transporter Room 3, McNab out"

I arrived in the transporter room as ordered, surprised to find the captain was present allong with the landing party.

"Lt. Kim you are to accompany the landing party and myself to survey Xhosa Prime for any possible medicinal flora."

Commander Jordan, the chief medical officer, cleared his throat to gain the captain's attention. "Captain, you are aware that Xhosa Prime is a planet with one hundred percent humidity and an average temperature of of seven degrees centigrade? A Vulcan like Lt. Kim is not.."

"Doctor, when I want your opinion on something I'll ask for it! Besides, you aren't even going with us. She is needed for this landing party and that is final." The captain was in one of his brusque moods and nothing would dissaude him.

"Captain, if I may, I am not adequately equipped for this landing party. I f there is sufficient time I ask to retrieve the necessary equipment from my quarters."

"Fine, hurry up because i want this landing party on the surface twenty minutes ago! Move it or lose it Lieutenant!"

_It is illogical to want such an impossibility but I will never mention that to the captain._ Judiciously, the Lt. double-timed it to her quarters. Once there, she found her gear and double-timed it back to the tranporter room. She arrived just in time to hear Captain Preston start to call her over the intercom. He took an appraising look, noting her unruffled appearance, and gave her a dressing down for her tardiness in returning to the transporter. "Now that Lt. Kim has finally decided to grace us with her presence, we are able to beam to the planet's surface." Used to such remarks, the crew replied affirmatively and quickly took their places. A second later, they dematerialized in a shimmer of color.

Once the landing party arrived, the captain reminded them that they would be staying planetside for the duration of the survey which was to last about two weeks. Already, Kim started taking shallow breaths to minimize the amount of fluid entering her desert-bred lungs. Taking out her tri-corder, she began to take readings, noting that two species in her vicinity appeared to be carniverous and rather large. _I believe I shall give them a wide berth unless accompanied. Being devoured by carniverous flora is a tremendously unappealing option._

Three more days passed with the survey progressing smoothly but yielding few medicinal possibilities. "Lt. Kim are you alright?" The question belonged to a very young human ensign by the name of Kurt Dritzell. "Perhaps you should speak with the captain, if i may be so bold".

"Thank you Ensign. I shall...consider it." I must be starting to show my distress for one of the crew members to speak to me. It was getting more and more difficult to hide my respiratory distress from the members of the landing party at camp each night. _I think I will ask the captain to return to the ship, there are several other officers almost as skilled as I in the Science Department._ The decision made, I walked over to the captain and asked to have a word in private with him. Thankfully, he acquiesced.

"Lt. Kim, I want to tell you that I respect you professionally but I do not have romantic relationships with members of my crew, sorry to dissapoint you". I was bewildered that he started the conversation off with a statement that was so completely off topic. I raised an eyebrow at him in amazement and he began to frown as soon as I did. He hated that particular expression, but I remembered too late to stop it. This was not turning out as I had hoped.

I cleared my throat and began,"Captain, that is not at all what I was about to ask you. With all due respect, the thought has never entered my head as such a relationship is tremendously innappropiate." I could not supress the cough that escaped from me, "Actually, what I asked to speak to you about is that I am having difficulties with my respiratory system due to the extreme moisture content of the atmosphere. I am requesting to return to the ship for medical treatment." By the time I finished, the captain was glaring at me. I learned a human idiom that appeared to fit the situation, "if looks could kill".

"That is out of the question! You are needed here to help the survey team and if you can't hack it, you can resign your commision!" After he finished he turned and returned to the campfire. _It appears that my request was denied. As I do not wish to resign, I will stay and attempt to last out the survey._

Six days later...

"Captain! Sir, come quick! I found Lt. Kim! She's unconcious and barely breathing." Yeoman Bruce Kendall's voice cracked with fear as he called the captain.

"Damn, what did the fool girl do now?" Muttering under his breath about Vulcans and their tendency to cause trouble, he called the ship as he hurried over. "Preston to Bridge".

"Bridge here, captain".

"Tell the tech. in transporter room one that we have one to beam up and alert Sickbay that there is a medical emergency arriving. Preston out". Seconds later, Lt. Kim disappared in a haze of colors.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

This is my first fanfiction ever! Yay! This is just the first chapter, there will be more, I promise. I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to comment, constructive criticism is welcome and thank you for reading. Please review if you wish but flaming is unacceptable. Any and all flamers will be summarily given to my paternal cousins. If this does not sound like sound like a fate worse than death, you have been forewarned.


	2. Chapter 2 Chance Encounters

I forgot to add disclaimers in my first chapter so here they are:

**I** **do not own star trek or any of the characters involved, it belongs to Gene Roddenberry and it's other creators.**

**This fanfic deviates from canon.**

**There will be a pairing between an origional character of my own and one of the star trek characters.**

**This fanfiction is solely for entertainment and is a nonprofit document.**

That's all that I can think of right now. I thought I should put them in bold type so there is no mistake. I'm not trying to yell at anyone reading this; I'm just covering my own butt. Some copywrite issues almost make the gestapo look like the easter bunny. Thanks and please keep reading.

Chapter 2 ** Chance Encounters**

There was a sickening sense of urgency in Transporter Room 1 as Kim was beamed aboard. Dr. Jordan waved his feinberger over her prone form on the way to Sickbay. The diagnosis was distressing. "She's barely recieving enough oxygen in her brain to avoid complete suffocation. How could she let it get this bad without asking to beam up sooner? From what I can tell she has a concussion and internal bleeding, probably from when she passed out and fell. I think she's got pneumonia to boot! What the hell am I supposed to do?! I've only read textbooks about this stuff!" Realizing that no one was listening, the doctor fell silent except for an occasional panicked mutter. Arriving in Sickbay, the medical team moved her to a biobed and Dr. Jordan realized that she needed more help than he could provide. "Dr. Jordan to the Bridge".

"Bridge here Doctor".

"Contact the captain and tell him that there's nothing we can do for Lt. Kim here. In order to even have a chance to safe her life, we need to divert to the nearest starbase immediately."

"Affirmative, I'll relay the message. Please keep her alive, Doctor".

A few seconds later, Captain Preston and the landing party were beamed up. "Captain to the Bridge".

"Bridge here".

"Chart a course to the nearest starbase and implement it at a speed of warp six. I'll be up shortly. Captain out."

Once on the Bridge, Captain Preston took his place in the center seat. "Status report Ensign".

"En route to Starbase 13 at warp six. ETA approximately two hours".

"Thank you Ensign, as you were". _The only alien on my ship and she has to go and pull something like this._

"U.S.S. Dove to Starbase 13 requesting permission to dock. We have a medical emergency and will require a medical team".

"Starbase 13 to U.S.S. Dove, you are cleared to dock at docking bay four and a medical team will be standing by. Is the emergency contagious?"

"Negative Starbase 13. Thank you". As the communications officer on duty severed the connection, the captain issued the orders necessary for docking and called Sickbay to inform them of their arrival at the Starbase.

"Finally, time for a little well deserved R and R, right gentlemen?" Captain Kirk was in a pleasant mood because it seemed as if he and his crew would finally get shore leave. Even if it was overdue by three months. Flanking him were his first officer, Mr. Spock, and his CMO, Dr. McCoy. The trio began to walk towards the transporter room to beam down to Starbase 13.

"Indeed Jim. I look forward to updating the library computer's database."

"For the love of Pete, Spock! Will you actually take a break from working all the time you pointy-eared computer!" McCoy looked thoroughly disgusted with Spock.

Spock quirked an eyebrow and succintly asked, "Doctor, I fail to see how a love of a being named "pete" has anything at all to do with my plans for shore leave".

"Why you--!" McCoy began what probably would have been a very long rant about Spock and his parentage, but Kirk intervened with a chuckle.

"Bones calm down. It's shore leave and Spock can spend it however he wants to. I intend on finding a decent bar and, if I'm lucky, some company." McCoy rolled his eyes, the captain _always _got lucky. "Bones we've shared our plans, what about you? Anyone special you're hoping to find?" Kirk grinned at his old friend.

"Actually, I thought I'd check out what's going on at the Starbase's Sickbay and put in orders for supplies. Then, I'm going to get drunk and have myself a good ol' time." McCoy's communicator chose this moment to make its presence known. McCoy frowned and flipped the communicator open. "If this isn't a tremendously beautiful woman wanting my company, I'm not here".

Uhura's voice issued from the device. "Sorry Doctor, but the Starbase is about to receive a medical emergency from the U.S.S. Dove and they hoped you could assist. They've paged Dr. M'Benga as well. The patient is apparently a Vulcan".

"Thanks, Uhura, tell them I'll be right there. Which docking bay is it?"

"Number 3, sir."

"Thanks, McCoy out". Turning to his companions, McCoy shrugged and said,"I'll see you two around. Stay out of trouble you two".

"Good luck Bones". Nodding, McCoy headed off.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

This is where I'm leaving chapter 2 at. Please let me know what you think! Thanks! There will be more soon.


	3. Chapter 3 To Sickbay

I forgot to add disclaimers in my first chapter so here they are: (again)

**I** **do not own star trek or any of the characters involved, it belongs to Gene Roddenberry and it's other creators.**

**This fanfic deviates from canon.**

**There will be a pairing between an origional character of my own and one of the star trek characters.**

**This fanfiction is solely for entertainment and is a nonprofit document.**

That's all that I can think of right now. I thought I should put them in bold type so there is no mistake. I'm not trying to yell at anyone reading this; I'm just covering my own butt. Some copywrite issues almost make the gestapo look like the easter bunny. Thanks and please keep reading.

Chapter 3 **To Sickbay**

"Dammit, she's not breathing! Nurse, give her a dose of adavan stat! Come one, come on, where is that doctor from Enterprise?" Dr. Jordan started cursing under his breath as he worked to keep Kim breathing.

"Doctor, it's not working, her O2 stats are still falling".

"Give her another dose."

Doctor McCoy arrived almost out of breath just in time to to hear these directions. "What...do you...think...you're doing?!", McCoy yelled as he fought to catch his breath. "She could be allergic" Doctor McCoy was cut off by the sound of Kim beginning to seize from an allergic reaction. "Dammit! Nurse, give her a double dose of epinephrine stat!" The nurse glanced at Dr. Jordan for confirmation. "Fine, I'll do it myself!" He seized the hypo from the nurse and and slammed it onto Kim's neck. The next thing he knew he was flying across the hall and his jaw hurt like hell. "What the hell?!"

Dr. Jordan spared McCoy a glance and then his attention was claimed by his patient. "She stopped seizing and is getting some oxygen"

"I asked what happened. What's her condition? Tell me as we get her to the station sickbay". Rubbing his jaw, McCoy stood up and started running with the medical team to the nearby sickbay.

"She flailed and caught you in the jaw. I think she has pneumonia, a concusion from a fall, and internal bleeding. We think she developed pneumonia while with the landing party on Xhosa Prime, and passed out from lack of oxygen. When she passed out she fell and hurt herself. What we can't figure out is why she didn't call to beam up sooner".

"We'll figure that out after we get her well enough to be concious again. Why didn't you treat her onship?" McCoy furrowed his brow in confusion.

"To be honest, I don't know how. Lt. Kim is the only non-human aboard our ship and I've never had to treat her or any other Vulcan before", Dr. Jordan admitted shamefacedly.

"We're here. I'll take care of her".

"Good luck Doctor McCoy".

In the station's sickbay, McCoy and the nurses moved Kim to a biobed and began to prep her for surgery. McCoy took a long at the readings on the moniters and did a double-take. "Wait a minute...she can't be a full Vulcan with readings like these. These look like.." McCoy was interrupted by the entrance of Dr. M'Benga. "M'Benga, take a look at these readings".

"Either she's dead or she's half-human!" M'Benga was stunned. "I'll adjust the moniters accordingly. She's in bad shape. How could they let her get this ill?"

"I don't know, let's see what we can do. Cross your fingers and pray".

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I know, it's a short chapter. The next one will be coming soon, so don't hate me. I just wanted to try a cliffhanger. Thank you so much to whomever wrote the lone review I've gotten. To everyone else, feel free to review and thanks to everyone for reading. The hardest part of writing these chapters (for me) is finding the right title. Feel free to send me any sayings or word combinations that you think might make a good chapter title. If I use yours, I'll be sure to let everyone know who gave it to me. Okay, that covers all the bases, thanks again and please, no spam/flames.


	4. Chapter 4 Amazed

I forgot to add disclaimers in my first chapter so here they are:

**I** **do not own star trek or any of the characters involved, it belongs to Gene Roddenberry and it's other creators.**

**This fanfic deviates from canon.**

**There will be a pairing between an origional character of my own and one of the star trek characters.**

**This fanfiction is solely for entertainment and is a nonprofit document.**

That's all that I can think of right now. I thought I should put them in bold type so there is no mistake. I'm not trying to yell at anyone reading this; I'm just covering my own butt. Some copywrite issues almost make the gestapo look like the easter bunny. Thanks and please keep reading.

Chapter 4 **Amazed**

After twelve hours of surgery, McCoy and M'Benga finally sat back and admitted they had done all they could. "The rest is up to her, McCoy. She's stable and she must be strong to have survived this long. I wonder why she didn't go into the Vulcan healing trance, though".

"I dunno, maybe she was too injured and sick and couldn't. I'll ask Spock if he's heard of another Vulcan-human hybrid. I know I haven't. Can you believe that the CMO of her ship has no practical knowledge of how to treat a Vulcan? He didn't even know that she was half human! I'm going to say something to the Captain about that CMO's incompetence".

"What did you want to talk to me about, Bones?" Kirk strolled into the sickbay with Spock following on his heels. "I was just coming to see what happened to you. And I admit I was curious about the medical emergency. Would you care to satisfy my curiousity? How is the patient?"

"Well, Dr. M'Benga and I just finished with the surgery and she's stable for the moment".

"She must have been really bad off if you just finished".

During this exchange, Spock had been reading the biobed moniters. "Fascinating. According to these readings, she is not fully Vulcan or she would be dead".

"Well, Spock, you hit the nail on the head". McCoy, for once, ignored Spock raised eyebrow and continued, "It seems she's half human and half Vulcan. Did you know of any other hybrids besides yourself?"

"I was unaware of any other such hybrids but apparently one does exist. I am curious as to her origins".

"So am I, but until she wakes up, we'll just have to wait. And before you ask, Jim, I can't wake her up before she's ready. We nearly lost her half a dozen times during the operation". McCoy broke off with a yawn.

"Bones, you and M'Benga are dead on your feet, go get some rest. I'm sure we can find someone to keep watch over her while you two sleep".

"But Jim, she's barely stable, I want someone I know and trust. Her doctor on her ship was completely incompetent! He gave her medication that she was allergic to and caused her to seize and go into anaphalectic shock. I got there barely in time to prevent permanent damage. I'll see if I can get a hold of Christine and then I'll rest".

"Doctor, there is no need to disturb Nurse Chapel's shore leave. I will stay with her while you rest. If you rest nearby, I will be able to summon you in case of an emergency. I have no specific plans and am available".

"Spock, if you're sure, I approve. Bones? What do you think?"

"If you promise to call me if anything changes, I agree".

"I promise, Doctor". Spock took McCoy's place in the chair beside the patient. "One more thing, Doctor. What is her name?"

"I believe her name is Lt. Kim. Since that's all taken care of, I'll be in the office".

"Call me when she wakes up Spock".

"Affirmative Doctor".

"Bones, notify me when she wakes up. We need to find out if her condition was the result of negligence or incompetence. I'm not looking forward to this. Sleep well Bones". McCoy nodded and walked to the office as Kirk turned and left Sickbay.

Finding himself alone for the first time with Lt. Kim, Spock decided to take stock of the Lt. _Approximately 1.64 meters in height, barely tall enough for admission into the Fleet. _He noticed that some of her straight, brunette hair had fallen onto her face. Before he could check the impulse, Spock brushed away the offending follicles. Slightly discomfitted by his actions, he continued his appraisal. _I wonder what color her eyes will be when she awakens..._His gaze expanded to encompass her face, taking in the stubborn jaw and the sensually shaped mouth with slightly parted lips. Her eyebrows were upswept like his and she had high cheekbones brushed by sooty lashes. _She is too pale...but still...her face is, admittedly, striking._ When Spock realized that he had been staring at her face for the past 5.23 minutes, he appraised the rest of her. Her slight frame was lean and muscled with just enough curves to remind any male that she was definitely female. _She reminds me of a le-matya even while ill and sleeping. Fascinating._

After he had finished his rather thorough evaluation, he refused to acknowledge that he had been staring, he decided to investigate this disquieting female. Her records were succinct but outstanding. _Only 37.4 years old and a Lieutenant?_ His eyebrows began their ascent up his forehead as he continued to read her file._ Seven doctorate degrees and three of them were in differing medical fields and the rest where in various fields. Why are her medical files under such heavy restriction?_ Reasoning that he had few options for productive activity, he accepted the challenge presented to him. However, as an A-7 level computer expert, he was soon scrolling through her file. Information about her origins and her past were sealed for privacy and required special permission to view. The file barely made mention of her hybrid status. _Illogical, as any doctor who gives her medical assistance would need to know about her dual genetic heritage. Odd, there is no eye color mentioned._

When his curiosity was satisfied, Spock turned his attention to the latest astrological research articles. Admitting defeat after an unproductive hour of reading the same paragraph a multitude of times, Spock realized that Lt. Kim occupied more of his thoughts than he had previously surmised. _Unfortunately, this is unproductive, I will turn to meditation to clear my head before I return to my studies._ He sank deep into his meditation but was unable to truly concentrate. His lack of focus disquieted him but did nothing to dissuade him.

Spock awoke later, chest heaving and pulse racing as if he'd been sprinting a marathon. _Why did I dream of her? So much fear and pain, what happened to her? I will attempt to anwer these questions when she awakens. I have been asleep for...8.6 hours? _One eyebrow quirked up in surprise. Spock quickly checked the biobed's monitors. _Thankfully, my lapse in focus has had no adverse effects...except she appears to be having a nightmare. Perhaps that is the reason behind my dream...and maybe I should call Doctor McCoy._ Spocks thoughts were cut short by Lt. Kim as she suddenly sat up, wide awake.

"Where am I?"

Spock gently pushed her back down to a prone position. "Lt. Kim, you are in the sickbay of Starbase 13. You were gravely ill and injured when you arrived. Please try not to move suddenly or you may delay your recovery". Spock grew alarmed as she became very green and he barely managed to grab a nearby bowl for her in time. Spock managed to keep her hair out of the way as she was violently ill. When she finally stopped, he helped her lay back down. "I did warn you about..." Spock was struck speechless when she looked him in the eye. Her eyes were so cold but they thawed a little when she caught sight of Spock standing, astonished with his mouth open.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hee hee! Cliffhanger. I'm already working on the next chapter, so don't shoot me. I actually have a sequel of sorts already planned, I know I am getting a little ahead of myself. But it'll be fun, I promise. And Spock will find the answer to his question in the next chapter. I'm excited and thanks for all those positive reviews.

On another note, to those who have seen the new Star Trek, did anybody else think that the writer must have have a bit of a bone to pick with Kirk? The poor guy gets the snot kicked out of him in almost every other scene. I did like the new actors and the new movie but Nimoy is still my favorite Spock. Thanks for reading and I'm still waiting on your suggestions for titles.


	5. Chapter 5 Attraction

I forgot to add disclaimers in my first chapter so here they are:

**I** **do not own star trek or any of the characters involved, it belongs to Gene Roddenberry and it's other creators. I also do not own "Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel.**

**This fanfic deviates from canon.**

**There will be a pairing between an origional character of my own and one of the star trek characters.**

**This fanfiction is solely for entertainment and is a nonprofit document.**

That's all that I can think of right now. I thought I should put them in bold type so there is no mistake. I'm not trying to yell at anyone reading this; I'm just covering my own butt. Some copywrite issues almost make the gestapo look like the easter bunny. Thanks and please keep reading.

Chapter 5 **Attraction**

_Beautiful._ Spock could barely form a coherent thought. Her eyes made her the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. When she first woke up her eyes were a frigid ice-blue. As he stared, yes stared, her eyes shifted to cerulean with hints of turquoise. _So this is why no eye color was mentioned, it changes so swiftly._ Kim raised an eyebrow at his continued regard. Spock quickly closed his mouth and started to blush with embarrassment.

"Are you my doctor?" Her voice was rough from her illness. _An interesting male. No Vulcan has shown this much interest in me. My face does not seem to have sustained significant injury..._Her musings were interrupted when a human male walked into the room.

"Spock? Why didn't you call me when she woke up? Spock?" McCoy was bewildered by Spock's behavior. He reached out and touched Spock on the shoulder. "Hello? McCoy to Spock!" Spock started and whirled around to face McCoy.

"Doctor!" Spock blinked in suprise and guilt at having been caught staring.

"Spock? Are you alright? What's wrong..." McCoy trailed off as he turned to look at Lt. Kim. He immediately started taking readings with his feinberger. "How do your eyes do that Lt.? I've never seen eyes that change color like yours do." McCoy realized that he should be checking his patient instead of trying to answer his questions and he turned his attention to business. "You're healing remarkably quickly Lt. How are you feeling?"

Her voice sounded like a croak when she answered, "As well as can be expected, Doctor" She broke off as she began coughing.

"Sorry, you must be thirsty; I'll get you some water". McCoy was as good as his word but he had to help her sit up to drink.

"Thank you Doctor".

"You're welcome, now you need to rest some more young lady. Your lungs are almost completely drained of fluid and I don't need you having a relapse on me. We'll see about getting you something to eat later. Get some rest and that's an order. Just tell us if you need anything, I'll have one of the nurses keep an eye on you". By the time he had finished, Kim had fallen back asleep. "Well Spock, you've been awfully quiet. Does our patient strike your fancy?" McCoy smirked when Spock blushed again.

"Of course not Doctor. I was just making sure that she was doing well. You are projecting your own emotions" Spock managed to look disgusted without truly changing his expression, "on this situation".

"You have a crush on her don't you, you green-blooded, _emotionless_ Vulcan!" McCoy was almost crowing when he finished. "I've gotta call Jim to let him know about her and about this crush!"

Spock's eyes glinted dangerously as he replied,"Doctor, I do not have a **crush** or anything similar; especially not towards a woman I have barely met".

"Methinks thou dost protest too much. Damn, I must be right since you're so touchy". With that parting shot, McCoy made good his getaway. He could not seem to stop smiling and even started whistling an old Terran love song called "Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel.

Despite the impassivity of his face, Spock was incensed at McCoy's insinuations. _Vulcans do not experience __**crushes**__._ Finally, Spock realized how close he was to losing control of his wayward emotions. _I must return to my quarters aboard Enterprise to meditate. It is completely illogical for me to experience these emotions. I am not even acquainted with the Lt._ With his decision made, Spock turned to leave the sickbay but he took one last look at the Lt. and found himself walking back to her beside. _Illogical indeed._ Sitting down in the chair he had recently vacated, Spock attempted to meditate and was marginally more successful than his previous attempt.

Several hours later...

"Well lookee here. I thought you didn't have a crush on her. Originally, we came looking for you, but this is way more interesting". McCoy looked incredibly smug. Beside him, Jim Kirk looked stunned at seeing Spock at Lt. Kim's beside after fifteen hours.

"Captain, Doctor?" Spock was not quite awake. _I fell asleep again? Odd._

"Good morning Spock, I hadn't realized you and the Lt. were previously acquainted". Kirk couldn't stifle his smirk any longer.

Spock looked tremendously confused. "I am not acquainted with the Lt. Why do you imply that I am?" Kirk pointedly glanced at the edge of the biobed. Spock followed his friend's hint. Both eyebrows quickly climbed to his hairline while a blush did the same. He was holding her hand. Quickly, he reclaimed his hand. "I do not recall having grasped Lt. Kim's hand". When he jerked his hand away from hers, Lt. Kim murmurred and woke up. Spock immediately rose to get her a drink of water.

After she finished her water, Kim spoke, "Thank you. Hello again Doctor and Captain Kirk if I am not mistaken?"

"Where are my manners? Lt. Kim, my name is Leonard McCoy. I am one of your attending physicians. And you're right, this is Captain James T. Kirk of the Enterprise. And this is Commander Spock, but looks like you already know him". McCoy finished the introductions with a wink.

"Doctor, it appears that there may be something wrong with your eye. And I do not already know Commander Spock. Thank you for your excellent medical assistance during my illness". Kim started to swing her legs over the edge of the biobed.

"Oh no you don't missy! You're nowhere near ready to be up and about. Besides, I still have to treat those broken bones and I don't want you out of that bed until I say you're ready. Do you understand me young lady? Apparently, it's not just Spock, all Vulcans seem to think they know better than they're doctors".

"Doctor, I do understand Federation Standard. I simply needed to relieve myself".

"Oh....here, sit up slowly".

"I will take her, Doctor. It will require less effort for me to do so". Spock looked to her for consent and gently picked her up when she nodded. He helped her to the restroom and carried her back from it. McCoy watched this performance and smirked at Kirk who looked on with surprise. McCoy mouthed the words "I told you so" to Kirk. Kirk responded with a grin. As Spock started to lay Kim back on the bed, he noticed how pale she was. Panicked, he turned to McCoy, "Doctor, is she alright?"

McCoy glanced at the biobed moniters and at Lt. Kim before he spoke. "Spock, she just needs rest. She's been very ill and even beeing carried probably makes her tired right now. She'll be fine. But I don't know about you, you have it _bad_".

Spock raised an eyebrow and said, "Doctor, I am not ill nor am I in any way injured. What is this it that I seem to have?"

McCoy tried to look serious and failed miserably. "You have a bad case of the hots for the Lt."

Eyebrow quirked and Spock asked, "the hots?"

"Bones means that he thinks you're in love with Lt. Kim. I think he may be on to something". Kirk could no longer contain his smile and he walked over and put his hand on Spock's shoulder. "Good luck Spock, you're going to need it". With that, Kirk strolled out of the sickbay.

"Jim? Doctor, I am not "in love" nor do I have "the hots" for the Lt. This is an illogical conversation. I am returning to my quarters on the Enterprise. Good day, Doctor". Spock managed to leave sickbay with a few shreds of his dignity intact. Once out of Sickbay, Spock hurriedly returned to the Enterprise greatly in need of meditation.

Back in Sickbay, Doctor McCoy turned his attention back to his quiet patient. "Well my dear, what do you think of Spock? I think he likes you a lot more than he's willing to say". McCoy winked at Kim.

"Doctor, I think that you may wish to have your eye examined as it seems to twitch occasionally. As to what I think of Mr. Spock, I unfortunately think that you may be correct in your assessment of his attraction to me. I certainly hope that you will discourage him from this pursuit".

"Why on earth would I do that? I think that you two are perfect for each other!" McCoy was about to say more when Kim interrupted him.

"Doctor, it is my decision not yours and not Mr. Spock's. My personal affairs are just that, personal. I would thank you not to interfere in matters that do not concern you". Lt. Kim was completely impassive as she reprimanded McCoy but her eyes gave her away. They became pale ice-blue and the temperature of the room seemed to drop.

"Alright, don't bite my head off! I'll probably still meddle so get used to the idea and quit trying to freeze me into submission with those eyes of yours, missy. Did ya know that they give ya away?" In his irritation McCoy's southern drawl came out more that usual. "Ya aren't as emotionless as ya want ev'ryone to believe are ya?"

"Yes, and I shall not dignify your second question with a response". After her response, Kim started to drift off.

"Alright, I'll let it slide for now. Go ahead and rest and I'll be nearby if you need me". Doctor McCoy smiled at his patient and watched her eyes change to a friendlier hazel as they finally closed. _I should probably check her medical records more fully once she's asleep. She looks real young when she sleeps but those eyes... I think she's seen more than most people and a goodly bit probably wasn't nice..._

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Wow, this chapter took me forever. Sorry about the wait but I did write a longer chapter without a cliffhanger as an apology. Tell me what you think about her eyes. And yes, there are people whose eye color changes. Mine do but not as fast as hers and not in response to emotion. Also, how was my McCoy dialogue? I probably need to work on it a good bit more...Thanks for reading! Oh, and if anyone is interested in pictures of Scotty in black and white from 1974, let me know. Thanks and I am already working on the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Soup

**I** **do not own star trek or any of the characters involved, it belongs to Gene Roddenberry and it's other creators.**

**This fanfic deviates from canon.**

**There will be a pairing between an origional character of my own and one of the star trek characters.**

**This fanfiction is solely for entertainment and is a nonprofit document.**

That's all that I can think of right now. I thought I should put them in bold type so there is no mistake. I'm not trying to yell at anyone reading this; I'm just covering my own butt. Some copywrite issues almost make the gestapo look like the easter bunny. Thanks and please keep reading.

Chapter 6. **Soup**

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty. How're ya feelin this mornin?"

"I am somewhat more recovered than yesterday, Doctor McCoy. When may I return to my ship and to active duty?" As she finished her question, Kim started a violent coughing fit despite her attempts to suppress it.

McCoy handed her a glass of water and said, "Depends on how well you listen to your doctors' wise advice. If all goes well, Dr. M'Benga and I should let you loose in about two weeks. But you may not be going back to your ship, Lt. Kim".

"Why?"

"Because Jim called Starfleet about your condition and they've sent an admiral to conduct an inquiry and if it's necessary, a court martial for whoever is responsible. So far it's startin to look like the court martial will be necessary. You're in pretty bad shape and there was no reason for you to be in such a bad way. If you feel up to it tomorrow, you're supposed to give a statement for the inquiry on what happened".

"Doctor, I am "up to it" now. Who am I to make my statement to?" Kim managed to look alert and ready for the task but McCoy had enough experience with stubborn half-Vulcans to know that she wasn't really feeling as well as she claimed.

_If she's ready to give a statement, I'll salt and eat all of my diagnostic equipment. I bet she's about ready to pass out. She's every bit as stubborn as Spock but thank heavens she's not near as irritating as the blasted pointy-eared computer. _ "In a pig's eye you are. Now you just sit up and try to stay awake while I get you somethin to eat". McCoy waggled an admonishing finger at her daring her to disobey him. She wisely refrained from argueing and managed to sit up. _Finally, one of them listens to me! _Smirking, he turned to the nearby synthesizer wall unit to program in the same vegetarian broth he often gave to a recovering Spock.

"Doctor, do not let this success go to your head. My professional judgment and yours happen to coincide at this juncture". McCoy whirled around and leveled a glare at his patient, who simply cocked her left eyebrow at him and met his gaze.

"Why you...! Since you're still sick, I'll keep my comments to myself.."

Kim interrupted with, "Thank you Doctor, that would be most appreciated".

McCoy angrily turned back to the wall unit just in time for a bowl of warm broth to appear. Spock and Kirk decided to finally make their presence known to the doctor and his patient. "Hey Bones, how's she doing? It seems you might have another Spock on your hands". Kirk couldn't stop the huge grin that showed up on his face. Doctor McCoy violently jumped and nearly tossed the broth on Kirk in surprise.

"Good Heavens! Warn a man when he's holding hot food! You two nearly gave me a heart attack!" He turned his glare to his two friends. "And just how long have you two been standing there?"

"We have been standing here since you informed the Lt. of the inquiry, Doctor. I am somewhat surprised at the lapse in your observation". Changing the subject, Spock addressed the Lt. who had also been unaware of their presence but had hidden her reaction far better than the doctor. "Will you be able to give your statement tomorrow, Lt.?"

"Yes sir".

"Well that's great then, I'm gonna get back to my quarters for some sleep. It's been a long day getting statements from the crew and captain of your ship. Your statement's the only one we still need and we'll let you know if it's going to end up in a trial. Get well soon, Lt." With that being said, Kirk yawned and left the starbase's Sickbay. Over his shoulder, Kirk said, "Good night Bones, Spock".

"Damnit, now I have to reheat this stuff". McCoy put the soup in a warmer and turned to glare at Spock as if blaming him for this inconvience. Spock merely raised an eyebrow at the doctor's prickliness. "If you can stay awake a little longer Lt., you'll _finally_ be able to eat something". Lt. Kim said nothing as she fought to stay awake. Once the timer went off on the warmer, McCoy carefully carried the soup over to the pale woman. "Alrighty, here it is. I hope you like it". Kim dipped the spoon in the bowl but when she tried to bring the spoonfull of food to her mouth, she was trembling so badly from fatigue that almost nothing made the entire journey. Concerned, McCoy moved to take the spoon from her but Spock had beaten him to it. Grinning, McCoy left the room.

Kim managed to convey the impression that she was displeased without having to resort to glaring. "I do not require your aid, Commander Spock". Spock raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Due to your previous performance, I have a different opinion Lt. Your meal will progress much faster if you allow me to assist you". Spock dipped the spoon back into the soup and pressed it to her lips. Reluctantly, she opened her mouth and allowed him to feed her. She did not have the energy to fight him over this. Spock could barely keep his mind on his task because of the distraction her mouth was affording him. _I wonder if they can possibly be as soft as they look..._Slightly startled by this thought, his posture tensed and Kim narrowed her eyes guessing where his thoughts led him when she noticed the slight greenish tint in the tips of his ears.

_I am glad that I am not serving with him. This attraction would become a problem. I would never be a suitable mate for one such as him. Even if I was attracted to him. _She almost jumped when his arm brushed acrossed hers and she caught a glimpse into what he was thinking about her. Both of their eyes widened but for slightly different reasons.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Wow, this chapter took me forever. Sorry about the wait but I did try to write a longer chapter as an apology. Tell me what you think about my not-so-subtle love foreshadowing. I swear I'm working on it. I will also promise to try and be less lazy... Thanks for reading! Oh, and if anyone is interested in pictures of Scotty in black and white from 1974, let me know. Thanks and I am already working on the next chapter and I will try to have it up within a day or two. If I get a review, I may even be able to post the one after the next one. Thanks for sticking with this story.


	7. Chapter 7 Reaction

**I** **do not own star trek or any of the characters involved, it belongs to Gene Roddenberry and it's other creators.**

**This fanfic deviates from canon.**

**There will be a pairing between an original character of my own and one of the star trek characters.**

**This fanfiction is solely for entertainment and is a nonprofit document.**

That's all that I can think of right now. I thought I should put them in bold type so there is no mistake. I'm not trying to yell at anyone reading this; I'm just covering my own butt. Some copy right issues almost make the Gestapo look like the Easter bunny. Thanks and please keep reading.

Chapter 7: **Reaction**

_**Lips crashing together, her soft moans filling his ears, hands everywhere…**_

"I…I apologize…for…"

"Do not apologize for your thoughts Mister Spock, just forget about them and do not think about me in such an unprofessional manner again", Kim's voice was colder than even Sarpeidon's ice age had been. Confused, Spock stood up away from her; his ears and face a bright green color. "Please leave as I am fatigued and need to rest. Good night Mister Spock".

Regaining the ability to speak, Spock wished her good night and left abruptly. In his haste he barreled into McCoy. "Whoah there Spock! Where's the fire?" McCoy noticed that Spock was blushing in embarrassment. "What's wrong?"

"Good night Doctor McCoy". Spock left the Sickbay without another word.

"Lieutenant? What happened? Are you alright?" McCoy asked as he went in to check on his patient.

"Nothing happened Doctor. It was a misunderstanding that will not occur again". Her eyes were a stormy gray.

"If _nothing_ happened, why did Spock nearly run out of here and why are you upset? That doesn't seem to me like nuthin happened". McCoy's temper was getting the better of him as he remembered just how embarrassed and, well, _hurt_, Spock had looked.

"Doctor, let me assure you that I am not upset and that you need not concern yourself over this matter".

"The hell you aren't, you're eyes are givin you away again. I'm an expert at readin the expressions of stubborn half-Vulcans. Now I promise that what you tell me stays in confidence unless it has a bearing on the trial that's comin up or can cause a major problem". McCoy's eyes where pleading with her to tell him. Finally she relented.

* * *

Yes, I am still alive, I just got really lazy for a while and I apologize. Thank you for sticking with this story and please keep reading. I'll try to post another chapter ASAP. Thanks again.


End file.
